一 ASRAMA BYUNTAE
by poreperlopeusyot
Summary: BYUNTAE HIGH SCHOOL tempat dimana para gay berlatih untuk memuaskan napsu pasangannya. Byun Baekhyun, seorang remaja tampan sekaligus cantik yang berhasil memikat sosok di masa lalu merupakan siswa yang paling banyak dicap sebagai "jalang". "Blow job saja masa kamu tidak bisa ?" Baekhyun. "Bisakah aku memasukimu sekarang ?" Chanyeol.


**2016**

**Author POV**

Lelaki cantik yang memakai atasan turtleneck berwarna putih tersebut berjalan meninggalkan pasir tempatnya berpijak, perlahan ia berjalan ke air asin tersebut, semakin lama semakin ke tengah.

Pikiran rumitnya bak benang kusut terasa sangat mengganggu, ingin menarik salah satu sisinya namun takut semakin rumit.

Teman semasa kecilnya- yang sangat ia sukai telah megonfirmasi hubungannya dengan salah satu lelaki cantik asal China- yang menjadi tetangga rumahnya.

Baekhyun.

Nama lelaki yang sekarang berada di air asin tersebut.

Ia nampak memejamkan matanya.

**"SEHUNN BERENGSEK!!"**

Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Air laut sekarang sudah berada selututnya, tanpa takut terseret ombak, ia terus berteriak- meneriakkan sumpah serapah kepada Sehun.

Ombak bergulung dari arah depan Baekhyun berdiri, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, karena matanya masih terpejam.

Pyakk.. Pyashh.. Pyakk..

Suara air laut yang di pijak.

Seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi tersebut menarik dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun merasa kesakitan.

Baekhyun tertatih mengimbangi langkah besar lelaki yang menyeretnya tersebut. Kaki telanjangnya sangat sakit karena menginjak batu karang.

"Lepaskan, jangan seenaknya menarik tangan orang sembarangan!!" Baekhyun marah.

"Seharusnya kamu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, kalau saja tadi aku tidak menarikmu ke daratan, sekarang pasti tubumu sudah terseret ombak"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Rasa perih mulai ia rasakan di jempol kakinya. Ia mengangkat kakinya agar bisa melihat keadaan jempol kakinya.

"Kakimu terluka, biar aku yang mengobatimu"

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa, nanti darahnya juga kering dengan sendirinya" Baekhyun mengelak.

Lagi-lagi lelaki yang tidak Baekhyun kenali tersebut menyeretnya ke gazebo.

Ia mengeluarkan air mineral, obat merah dan plester.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja, tanganmu kotor"

"Emmm, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku tadi"

"Iya, sini kaki kamu, tumpuin ke pahaku"

Baekhyun dengan malu, mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkannya ke paha lelaki tersebut.

"Awww, pelan-pelan, perih" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan merasakan perih yang teramat sangat ketika air mineral tersebut menyentuh lukanya.

"Di dalam lukamu ada pasirnya, biar aku keluarkan dulu, ini lumayan sakit, kamu tahan ya" kata lelaki tersebut memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit sekuat tenaga saat lelaki itu memencet jempol kakinya, menyentuh luka Baekhyun menggunakan cuttonbud, dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir pasir yang memenuhi luka Baekhyun. Tidak terasa air mata Baekhyun menetes.

Lelaki tampan tersebut memberikan obat merah di sekitar luka Baekhyun dan menempelkannya plester. Ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menangis, ia mengulurkan ibu jari tangannya dan mengelap air mata di pipi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah aku tutup lukanya, itu tadi lumayan dalam, mungkin akan sembuh beberapa hari ke depan, sudah jangan menangis, nanti cantik di wajahmu hilang" ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Enak saja cantik, aku tampan, aku ini lelaki tulen" elak Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, yasudah, aku duluan"

Baru beberapa meter kakinya melangkah, ia menengok lagi.

"Hal yang kamu lakukan tadi berbahaya, jangan mengulang hal yang seperti itu lagi kalau kamu tidak mau nasibmu sama seperti keluarga dan pacarku"

Baekhyun kaget.

"O-oh oke, namaku Byun Baekhyun, siapa namamu?"

"Aku akan memberi tau namaku kalau kita bertemu lagi"

• • •

**2019**

**Baekhyun POV**

Dua tahun yang lalu Ayahku mendaftarkanku ke sekolah ini.

Byuntae High School.

Memang seperti itulah namanya, aku tidak memelesetkan namanya.

Di sekolah ini isinya batang semua.

Jelas, karena ini sekolah khusus cowok.

FYI, sekolah ini sekolah Gay. Pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku kaget, di pelajaran

pertama yang aku dapatkan di kelas 10, semua siswa diajari cara berciuman, cara membiasakan diri dengan sejenis, tapi belum sampai ke tahap naena.

Memasuki kelas 11, pelajarannya semakin meningkat, siswa di ajari cara blowjob dan memuaskan pasangannya.

Di kelasku terdapat 24 siswa, dari kelas 10 aku di pasangkan dengan Changmin, cara pemilihan pasangan tidak ditentukan dari guru, tapi kita yang memilih sendiri.

FYI, sekarang aku kelas 11, tapi seminggu yang lalu Changmin pindah sekolah ke luar negeri, dan aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelas karena tidak memiliki pasangan.

Sistem sekolahku seperti asrama, semua siswa yang bersekolah di Byuntae High School wajib mendiami kamar yang sudah disediakan bersama pasangannya, dan boleh pulang di waktu yang ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah.

Dengan Changmin aku merasa biasa saja, tidak pernah terbawa perasaan, cara dia menciumku juga biasa saja, bagian selatannya juga tidak sebesar dan sepanjang yang aku bayangkan dulu.

Di kelasku banyak yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pasangannya, atau istilahnya pacaran. Guru pun membiarkannya.

Aku termasuk famous di sekolah ini, wajahku yang cantik mirip perempuan, dengan bokong semoks yang aku miliki yang bergeal-geol ketika aku berjalan ditambah tete aku yang embem bisa langsung membangunkan burung-burung yang lagi tidur nyenyak di sangkarnya.

Mohon di garis bawahi, aku bukan jalang, hanya saja banyak cowok-cowok yang mengajakku melakukan ciuman panas, sentuh tete, dan juga blow job, tidak munafik aku juga terima di perlakukan seperti itu. Hingga membuat pasangannya cemburu, tapi aku cuek, yang penting ena

Awalnya aku tidak begini, disentuh barang secuil kulit saja aku tidak mau, sampai suatu ketika si Kim Bangsat Jongin aka Kai membohongiku, aku disuruh datang kerumahnya, dengan embel-embel mengerjakan tugas bareng, pada kenyataannya aku menunggu dia mandi sambil menonton video bokep gay yang sudah di putar Kai di TV besarnya.

Waktu SMP aku normal, masih suka 2 melon gede, gak belok cem sekarang, yang lebih menyukai 2 telur 1 sosis dengan lelehan mayonnaise, dulu aku benar-benar jijik sama gay, sampai akhirnya aku sekolah di Byuntae High School, yang isi keseluruhan batang semua, dan pergaulanku ya cuma bareng sama anak-anak cowok, dan berujung aku jadi gay berkat keseringan nonton video bokep gay sama Jongin.

Sebenarnya aku bersekolah di Byuntae High School berkat ketidaksengajaan aka kecerobohan Ayahku, waktu itu Ibu meninggal, keadaan keluarga sedang runyam, Ibu meninggal waktu kelulusan SMPku, jadi Ayah ngasal milihin aku sekolah, Byuntae High School ini termasuk sekolah baru, angkatanku jadi yang pertama, dan kami tidak mempunyai kakak kelas.

Karena Ayah tidak mau ambil pusing, tidak mau repot mendaftarkanku ke sekolah lain jadi aku di lempar ke sekolahan ini, FYI pemilik sekolah ini teman Ayah, namanya Om Suho.

Back to Kai.

Video player tersebut menampilkan adegan 2 orang cowok yang sedang melakukan french kiss dengan membelitkan lidahnya, satu cowok mengocok penis lawannya, dan lawannya lagi memelintir putingnya.

Aku yang terbawa suasana sampai tidak tau kalau Kai sudah selesai mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang, sambil menatap sensual ke arahku.

"Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kai berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku.

Ia mendudukan pantatnya di ranjang yang aku duduki sekarang.

"Bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah?" tanya Kai.

"Sama sepertimu" jawabku.

"Apakah kamu mau mencoba denganku?" tanya Kai.

"Kamu tidak ganti baju dulu? Dingin tau"

"Kamu kan bisa manasin aku" jawab Kai santai.

"Kamu pikir aku microwave?" tanya Baekhyun bodoh.

"Manasin yang lain sayang" kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh leher putihku, lama-kelamaan tangannya mulai naik menyentuh telingaku, jujur aku paling tidak bisa kalau di sentuh di bagian telinga, aku bisa langsung horny.

Tangan Kai bergeser perlahan hingga sampai di bibirku, ia menyentuh bibir tipisku menggunakan Ibu jarinya.

Mataku berkedip perlahan, jantungku berpacu sangat cepat, ini tidak benar, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Kai mempersempit jarak di antara kami, ibu jarinya yang semula menempel di bibirku pun ia alihkan, ia menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman, perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya.

"Hangat" batinku.

Bibir Kai meraup habis bibirku, ia melumatnya perlahan hingga akhirnya berubah sangat liar, lidah Kai masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, menyapa seluruh isi bibirku, lidahnya bermain-main dengan lidahku, ia menyedot kuat bibir bagian bawahku, hingga lenguhanku pun keluar.

Eunghhhhh..

Kai melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Apa kamu menikmatinya?" tanya Kai.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, kamu pencium handal" jawabku.

"Namun sayang, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perlakuanku" terlihat raut sedih di wajah Kai.

"Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang sulit namun keras kepala" kataku.

"Iya, waktu di kamar saja, ia ku sentuh namun diam saja"

Selang beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kai meminta bantuanku agar bisa jadian sama Kyungsoo.

• • •

**Byuntae High School**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sama seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, mata semua siswa tertuju padaku saat aku berjalan.

Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja meremas pantatku ketika aku berjalan melewatinya, aku tidak marah, aku malah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

**"BAEKHYUN"**

Sebuah suara teriakan membuatku menoleh.

Luhan.

Nama laki-laki cantik yang meneriakkan namaku tadi.

Ia sangat cantik, bahkan ketenarannya pun mengalahkanku, bukan apa-apa, aku tidak iri, hanya cemburu saja:)

Dia tetangga rumahku sekaligus teman dekatku, kita juga berada di kelas yang sama.

Benar dugaan kalian, dia kekasih Oh Sehun, lelaki yang sudah sejak lama aku cintai, namun itu hanya cinta sepihak, memandangnya pun aku sudah tak berhak:)

"Ada siswa baru, dia sangat tampan, sepertinya dia akan menjadi partnermu" kata Luhan heboh.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawabku acuh.

Aku memang cuek akan segala sesuatu.

"Hari ini kamu lebih cantik daripada biasanya, eyelinermu sangat tebal, dan itu terlihat sangat menawan, bibirmu yang berkilau pasti akan langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta" kata Luhan excited.

"Aku tidak cantik, tapi aku tampan!!"

"Lihatt, lihatt di sana, dia menuju ke arahmu, bukankah dia sangat tampan, hm hm??" Luhan menunjuk ke seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam dari SMA lamanya.

Aku melihat ke arah lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat ketampanannya. Tapi, tetap saja dia kalah tampan denganku.

"Matanya.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat" gumamku lirih.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang ku katakan.

Ohh God, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Rasanya jantungku seakan-akan berhenti.


End file.
